THAT RINGS A BELL
by The interviewer
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi war, the population of Konoha is returning back to normal and the knucklehead hero seems to have forgotten something. What is it? T for suggestible themes
1. Chapter 1

**HI, CALL ME THE INTERVIEWER! : )**

**UNLESS YOU READ MY LAST STORY, THEN HELLO AGAIN!**

**THE NARUTO SERIES WERE ALWAYS VERY ENTERTAINING FOR ME TO WATCH, SO ONE OF THE FIRST FANFIC IDEAS THAT CAME UP FOR ME WAS A NARUTO FANFIC SERIES, BUT I COULDN' T FIND THE TIME FOR IT. SCHOOL IS A BIG PAIN SO MY UPDATES WILL BE SPORADIC. THIS FANFIC WILL FOCUS ON THE KNUCKLEHEAD HERO NINJA NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE AND THE SHY, YET POWERFUL HINATA HYUUGA. THIS IS ( OBVIOUSLY ) NARUHINA, SO IF YOU DON' T LIKE IT, SORRY BUT BYE BYE THEN.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a couple of months after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, but if you were not a witness, it would not seem to you as if the Elemental Countries were at stake. Madara and Sasuke Uchiha were defeated thanks to the Shinobi Alliance spearheaded by Naruto Uzumaki the great hero.

He was not alone, though...

The Konoha 11, minus the traitorous Sasuke were there to help as well, mostly one lavender eyed taijutsu mistress...

She was there for him through thick and thin, never questioning her loyalty to him. She was the first one to fully support him on his goal to rule Hidden Leaf / Konoha, if he was in danger, she would jump in to help him even if it was someone with immense power, but without tenketsu points, rendering the Byakugan useless and therefore, making a Hyuuga useless having in mind that almost all of their advanced techniques require their doujutsu. When Pein / Pain attacked Konoha, Naruto was brought to his knees by him and was about to be finished off, but the mistress took the hit

_flashback_

"Why?"

"Because... I love you..."

She passed out

_end flashback_

Naruto, enraged and kyuubified, managed to defeat Pein and save the mistress, suprising having in mind that the mighty Kurama, the Nine tailed demon had complete resent for the human race apart from his Jinchuriki. After that, he had no time to focus on the confession, having in mind The War. He eventually forgot about the confession and life went on as normal as it could due to the recently finished war.

Speaking of him, he was just waking up...

_Naruto POV_

Time to wake up! I love that Konoha is such a sunny place... Wait,that rings a bell... Ughhhhhh... I' ll think about it later. First some ramen!

_30 seconds later..._

No ramen? I' ll buy some on the way home. Ichiraku it is!

_10 seconds later..._

"Naruto, you' re here already? Don' t tell me you' re that desperate for a ramen cup!"

Teuchi Ichiraku, if it wasn' t for him and his generosity, I would have been dead a decade ago! When everyone else turned their backs on me, he welcomed me with open arms. It is amazing how people can change their opinion just like that! Before Pein attacked, I was the village martyr, but everyone treated me like scum. It' s a suprise I didn' t commit suicide! Wait, the tears are coming,i should stop and answer the old man, surely he' s losing patience

"Make that 20 miso,old man!", I say with a massive smile

"Sure"

Wait, I just noticed!

"Where' s Ayame?"

"She' s seeing her boyfriend"

Ayame Ichiraku, Teuchi' s daughter, by both blood and persona. She is dating someone. She wouldn' t tell, but I am still happy for her.

"Here it is!"

"Thanks old man!"

Miso ramen is delicious as it is, but Ichiraku' s is the best! The meat, the vegetables, the lavender onions are new, but...there' s that bell again...

_After 2 minutes of thinking and eating_

It surely has something to do with the Hyuuga and their lavender eyes, I can' t think of anything else. I have nothing to do, I' ll see my friends. The Hyuuga last, the bell might help me realize what does it mean by its ringing...

_TBC_

* * *

**THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER. I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN MORE, BUT TIME CAN BE AN ASS. SPECIAL AWARD TO THE ONE WHO FIRST PM' S ME THE REASON WHY NARUTO' S SECOND SENTENCE IN THIS STORY RINGS A BELL IN HIS HEAD**

**REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS SHOW LOVE FOR MY STORY. FEEL FREE TO DO SO :)**

**BYE,**

**THE INTERVIEWER**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA AGAIN!**

**I'M HAPPY FOR THE FEEDBACK I RECEIVED!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE RINGS AND A FIGHT SCENE**

**THIS IS MY FIRST WRITTEN FIGHT SCENE SO IT MIGHT BE BAD BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST**

**THIS CHAPTER STARTS OFF WHERE THE LAST ONE ENDED**

* * *

_still Naruto's POV_

Where should I go first? How about the training grounds? You don't stay the best ninja around just with stuffing yourself with ramen!

_5 minutes later, at the training grounds_

"Oi! Lee! Sakura!"

Lee Maito, best in taijutsu in Konoha, the biggest trainacholic and the expert in the Drunken Fist style. He's the only one who can keep up with my stamina due to his 500 kg (1 pound = 0. 45 kg) weights. He's unable to mold chakra due to a complication which only Shikamaru, Tsunade and Sakura could understand. Therefore, he is stuck with taijutsu but he's almost udefeatable at close range. Rarely who managed to fight him and win. Me, Gaara at the Chunnin exams and Kimimaro Kaguya, the guy who can pull bones out from his body(kekkei genkai or not, it creeps me out, but don't tell anyone!) are one of the rare examples of such. As usual, he is joyously training with his beloved Sakura.

Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's prodigy, the second best medic - nin out there and with a temper that can kill. Especially if she goes ' SHANNARO! ' ! She barely talks to me because I killed Sasuke! WHAT THE FUCK, RIGHT? **HE BETRAYED US, JOINED OROCHIMARU AND MADARA, THE MOST EVIL AND INSANE PEOPLE OUT THERE AND COMMITED SO MANY CRIMES AND SHE STILL LOVES HIM?! **Calm down, calm down...

I'll have to snap her out of it. I can't believe I actually liked her. She actually had the audacity to say she loves me after years of treating me like a punching bag! I heard that our fellow Konoha 11 members were giving her the eye because someone else loves me! Who would truly love me? Before i sved Konoha from Pein, everyone either hated me or ignored me, apart from a few, but they don't love me...

RING! RING!

Again with the bell, what does it mean?

Ughhhhhhh...

I' ll leave it for later. First some training!

"I have something to do Lee, thanks for training with me!"

"No problem, Sakura-san!"

There she goes again...

"Hey, Naruto-san! Wanna fight?"

"Sure, I like kicking your butt!"

"Let's embrace our flames of youth to the max!"

What the fuck does flames of youth mean?

"Watch out! Strong fist!"

_Author POV_

Naruto dodges to the left

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

5 clones appear

Narutos charge at Lee

"First Chakra gate open!"

Lee gets pumped

"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf"

Lee swiftly knocks all the Narutos in the air

"Front Lotus!"

The Narutos are caught by the bandages

The clones dispel and Naruto easily escapes the bandages due to free manouver space

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Four clones appear around Lee

"U!"

The clone on Lee's left kicks him in the air

"Zu!"

The clone behind Lee kicks him with his knee, elevating him even higher

"Ma!"

The clone on the right of Lee kicks him with his knee in his stomach, elevating him even higher

"Ki!"

The clone on in front of Lee kicks him in his chin, elevating him even higher

The real Naruto appears

"Uzumaki Naruto Barrage!"

He kicks Lee with his heel, knocking him back to the ground

BOOM!

"Too easy!"

"Don't think so!"

Lee appears from the hole with a few marks from the hit

"GREAT NARUTO-SAN! UNLEASH YOUR FULL YOUTH!"

_Meanwhile..._

_Someone's POV_

"Naruto-kun..."

BOOM!

I slowly open my eyes and look at the clock on my nightstand

"EEP! I OVERSLEPT!"

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS? THE MINI CONTEST IS STILL UP!**

**AS USUAL REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**I ESPECIALLY WOULD ENJOY REVIEWS ABOUT THE FIGHT SCENE! ANNOMYNUS OR NOT, FELL FREE TO REVIEW IT**

**EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEKEND BY THE LATEST!**

**THE INTERVIEWER**


End file.
